


Easier Said Than Done

by Java_bean



Series: 200 Follower Fic Requests [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck, Teasing, it's just a straight up short piece of fluff I won't lie to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean
Summary: Dave wants attention, and Karkat just wants to relax.Both of them get what they want, but not in a way they expected to.





	Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one awhile ago from a really cute prompt by @gimmespacegays!  
> My one regret is that I didn't make it longer.

You’re sitting alone in your respite block. Today hasn’t been a great day for you, and you’re already so fed up with all these douchebag’s shit that you feel like you could bust a fucking pan vessel. Instead of doing that, you decided to try a tactic that Rose has been recommending to you for a good half a sweep now: take some time out for yourself and relax. 

It’s a lot easier said than done. You have the beginnings of a headache forming in the front of your pan, so you have the lights in your block dimmed just low enough so you can still read comfortably. Since you’re nocturnal you don’t technically have to have lights on at all, but you’ve gotten so used to them over your time on this stupid fucking rock that you feel better having them on. You’re trying to relax and lose yourself in one of your favorite books, but all you can manage to focus on is the pain in your head and your inability to find a good position on your squishy piece of shit human sleeping platform. Relaxing is a lot more work than you thought it would be.

There’s a knock on your door. You groan, but choose to ignore it. You don’t want to deal with anyone right now. Hopefully whoever’s on the other side will get the message and fuck off. 

And just your luck, they don’t. 

“Karkat?” Dave calls through the door as he knocks harder. “Are you in there?”

You grit your teeth and bury your face in your book. You don’t know why you’re bothering, you can’t get any reading done with Dave’s incessant knocking and the pain in your head slowly worsening. 

“Karkat?” He repeats. “Hey, dude? It alright if I come in?”

You ignore him as best you can. 

“Karkat, I’m going to keep knocking until you answer or I die, whichever comes first.” He yells. “Although you gotta keep in mind, I’m basically immortal, so unless me pounding on your door until I die of exhaustion is considered heroic then this is going to continue even if I die. So, you know, if you’re in there you may as well just say something and let me in because this isn’t going to end.”

Fuck. 

You give up. “Fine, whatever, just get in here and shut the fuck up already.”

The door opens, and Dave slides into your block in his socks. “Finally! I was starting to think you weren’t in here and I was going to have to keep knocking on your door like an asshole. What are you up to right now?”

You level a glare at him and hold up your book. “What does it look like I’m doing, fuck nut?”

He shrugs. “Honestly, it doesn’t look like you’re doing shit at all.”

“Yeah, and I’d like to keep it that way.” You reply, flopping gracelessly back down onto your sleeping platform.

Dave stands around awkwardly, just staring at you. You can feel his eyes on you through the cover of his shades and it’s making you feel a little too self conscious. You’ve been dating for over a month now and you’re still not used to someone looking at you the way he does. You pretend you’re not paying him any attention and hope your blush doesn’t give the truth away. 

You haven’t read a single complete sentence since you picked up this book, but you still turn the page and pretend you’re too absorbed in the book to talk. Dave doesn’t seem to get the message or is blatantly ignoring it, because next thing you know he’s sitting on the edge of the platform. You turn another page and beg your blood pusher to calm the fuck down because there’s no way Dave can’t hear how loud it’s pumping from where he’s sitting so close to you. You turn another page.

Suddenly the distance is gone and Dave is lounging on top of you like it’s nothing even though it’s _definitely fucking not_ and tries to grab your book. “What the hell are you reading that’s so interesting it’s keeping you from chilling with your best bro?”

You hold it an arm’s length away so it’s out of his reach, but he starts to climb over you so he can grab it. He’s so intent on grabbing your book that he doesn’t even notice he’s practically straddling you beneath him. Holy shit, your face is on fire. You’re so glad Dave’s not looking at you right now. 

“Come on, Karkat! Don’t be a stingy asshole! Just let me look at your book, it’s not like I’m gonna use it to make paper mache or some shit, I just want to see what it’s about.” He almost gets it, but you throw your arms up over your head so he can’t get to it. It’s fast enough that his fingers only end up brushing by your hand, and that alone is enough to set your pusher off into overdrive.

“Get the fuck off me, dicklip.” You have to try very hard to keep your voice even. Your bright face and racing blood pusher are obvious and embarrassing enough. His attention is still focused on the book in your hands. 

“Or what?” Dave turns so he’s facing you. He’s grinning at you, which is also a sight you’re still not entirely used to. It makes your breath catch in your throat. “What are you gonna do about it?”

You can’t stop staring at him like this. You can see yourself, wide eyed and transfixed, reflected in his shades as you put your book down slowly. Dave’s smile slips a little as he watches you, one of his eyebrows raised questioningly. 

“This.”

You curl your hands into fists in his shirt and pull him closer until your lips are pressed against his. Your teeth click clumsily together with Dave’s and you catch his bottom lip between yours. Dave feels boneless as he leans heavily against you. He’s so close that you can feel his pusher beating hard against your own chest. It’s good to know you’re not the only one with an embarrassingly increased pump rate. 

Dave’s face is burning just as hot as yours is, and it feels like you’re pressing your kissing the sun. You can’t keep this up for very long, so you move away from his mouth and down his jaw all the way to his neck. His throat is just as vibrant red as his face, and his pulse is fluttering impossibly fast beneath his skin. 

“...holy _fuck_.” Dave breathes, his voice trembling slightly.

“What?” You pull away a bit so you can look at his face properly. It’s bright red. 

“Nothing, I...” Dave runs his hands through his hair. “just wasn’t expecting that. I...”

He slides off of you and falls back onto the sleeping platform. “ _Jesus fuck_ , Karkat.” Dave moans and pulls his hood up over his face.

You snort and lay back down. Focusing on your book is a lot easier now, for some reason, but you’re still a little too distracted with Dave right here. You keep sneaking glances over at him as he just lays here, not moving. All the energy he had when he barged into your block has been completely drained out of him. 

His feet are resting on your stomach, and after a few minutes you decide to poke them. “Dave?”

It takes him a moment to reply. “Yeah?” 

“Did you still want to go do something?” You’re honestly feeling a lot better now. Your head still hurts a little, but if you ignore it long enough you think it’ll go away. “Or were you just planning on laying here like a useless flesh lump for the rest of the night?”

“Useless flesh lump.” He says. “I can’t move, Karkat. This is all your fault. I think my cells fused with your mattress.”

“Well, shit. I guess that means you’re gonna be here for awhile until we can figure out how to get you unstuck.”

“Yeah, I guess it does mean that.” He agrees. “So what do we do now?”

“I could read my book out loud to you if you want.” You’re already flipping all the way back to the first page.

“Story time? Fuck yeah, that’d be cool.” Dave squirms around a bit until he finds a more comfortable position.

“Do you want a pillow or anything? We might be here awhile.”

“Sure.” He takes the pillow you offer and holds it in his hands. This strikes you as weird, but maybe you were wrong about the way humans used them? It wouldn’t be the first time. “Alright, go ahead.”

You clear your throat and start reading out loud. Dave listens attentively next to you, occasionally interrupting your narrative with a question or a dumb comment. You act like you’re annoyed, but you don’t mind at all.

You haven’t been this relaxed in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it <3


End file.
